High Elven Mage
The High Elven Mage is an advanced Magic Tower that appears in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked in stage 8, The Crystal Lake. The High Elven Mage fires triple magical bolts that can hit up to three enemies at once. Description High elven mages cast awesome high energy triple bolts! A taste of Tel'Quesir magic. (Main bolt: 31-54 damage, 2 auxiliary bolts: 5-10 damage each) Abilities Timelapse "Just a sec..." Phases enemies out of the battlefield for 5 seconds, dealing magical damage. (Cooldown: 16 seconds) Arcane Sentinel "Seek and destroy!" Summons magic sentinels that seek and attack nearby enemies at long range. Sentinels have about twice the range of the High Elven Mage itself. First, Sentinels start circling around the mage for 4 seconds to charge energy. Charged and ready Sentinels start to seek and attack targets, shooting 10 bolts over 5 seconds. This cycle takes 10 seconds. Range * 28% wider than the Level 1 Mystic Dais * 12% wider than the Level 2 Arcanist Dais * Same as the Level 3 Eldritch Dais, and Wild Magus Strategy *The High Elven Mage specializes in taking down small numbers of high-level enemies. Fully upgraded, the Mage can deal the flat-out highest DPS of the entire game, given no enemies to dilute its damage. Most enemies will not survive against the constant barrage of their bolts, especially in groups; however, the mage is ridiculously poor against large swarms, where their damage is spread to other enemies and cannot reach very far. However, with Timelapse the mage can actually be supremely useful while supporting artillery or archers. When backed up by the latter two, a single fully upgraded mage, with all its attacks targeting the same unit, is capable of taking down almost any single enemy, with the exceptions of the Bosses and the Twilight Golem. Even the Bandersnatch will be killed, if it can be stopped long enough for the mage to unleash its barrage. *Timelapse separates enemies from their group, giving towers ample time to deal with the first few foes before the other can join in. This helps at the front to avoid being swarmed by too many strong enemies, and in the back to prevents mass flooding from wiping out all of your lives. Having two High Elven Mages near each other with Timelapse allows the towers to constantly hold that enemy or enemies in place, so long as other foes do not intervene by taking the attacks instead. Especially useful with Twilight Golems. *Compared to its counterpart, the Wild Magus, High Elven Mages lack efficient crowd control against most units. However, against flying enemies, this tower is a godsend, with Seekers to quickly destroy groups of Gloomies and Timelapse to prevent Cloud Stalkers from overwhelming your troops. Better-equipped for air defense and group support with more focused, consistent damage, and worse for single-target damage and occasional crowd control. *Timelapse is unable to kill targets even if the inflicted target's health is the same or less than the damage; it can only bring it down to 1 health. Related Upgrades Related Achievements PHANTOM ZONED Keep enemies out of time for a total of 1000 seconds. RED FIVE Complete any stage with 5 active Arcane Sentinels. Quotes * "Clear your mind." * "Time is like an ocean." * "Seek and destroy!" Trivia * "Seek and destroy!" ** A popular song of the same name which comes from the album "Kill em all" by the metal band Metallica. ** It is also a military phrase, the meaning of which is reasonably self-explanatory. Gallery High-time.jpg|Timelapse High-sent.jpg|Arcane Sentinel Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers